


Test Of Trust!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and surprisingly doesn't turn Merlin in!<br/>Instead he proves his trust in Merlin by pretending to not know about them around everyone else but makes a deal with Merlin what he asks for is something that Merlin has no problem accepting as it's something he wants too!</p><p>But when a situation arrises and threatens to expose Merlin for the sorcerer he is he must leave Camelot until the situation can be resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth's revealed!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Male pregnancy will be present in later chapters!
> 
> This story is being completely rewitten at the moment but only chapter by chapter as I get them done.
> 
> Beta edited by: KaraRenee

Merlin was Sitting in his room with one of Gaius’s patients who was lying on the bed in Gaius’s workroom. While Gaius was away getting some supplies.

Merlin held his hand a few inches over Soludo's leg. He had a deep infection that was starting to look bad and could get infected or result in blood poisoning that may result in his leg being amputated or worst it could kill the man. This is the reason why Merlin had been left alone with the patient, he had gone into town to get some ale to burn out any poison as well as the infection.

Merlin's hand was glowing as it moved over the man’s leg as he was trying to heal it magically as he had found a spell in one of Gaius’s books while he was gone for healing such injuries.

He heard the door swing open behind him, believing that it was just Gaius coming back with his herbs and ale, he did not stop the flow of the magic from his hand.

"Gaius, I think..." Merlin started as he stood to face him. His eyes went wide, and backed into the wall, quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

Standing in the room looking from Merlin to where his hand had been, it was very easy to see the shock on his face.

"You..You have..You're a.." Arthur stuttered.

"Arthur, please, it’s not what you think.”

“I think you’re using magic,” the prince choked on his words.

“Alright, well… but I’m not evil. I use it for good, for healing! I only use it to help people not hurt them!" Merlin’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Arthur did not respond. He stood there, one hand extended, mouth gaping like a fish trying to breathe out of water.

"Arthur, please just give me time to do what I need to do and I'll leave Camelot! I need to help save this man," he begged.

The prince did not respond.

"Please! I've used it a number of times to save you, your father, Morgana- and even Gwen - along with several other people in Camelot! But I'm careful, nobody else but you and Gaius knows about my magic!"

Arthur was unable to speak. Seeing that the magic had done it’s work and healed the man’s leg, Merlin abandoned the patient. He ran up to his little room, used magic to quickly pack his things, and headed for the door. He couldn’t see Arthur as the tears started to spill down his face. Now that Arthur knew about his magic he would not able to stay in Camelot, he was certain that Arthur would turn him in.

But what really hurt Merlin was the other secret he had been hiding from Arthur as well, he was certain if Either he or Uther found out he’d be killed for it. He was sure they would see it as treason.

He opened the door and Ran as hard as he could. With every turn he made down the stone halls, he expected to hear the clatter of armor chasing him, or Arthur’s commanding voice telling him to halt. 

Merlin got out of the castle without being stopped, without raising an eyebrow from any guard or knight. He trod down the dusty road out of Camelot towards the path that would lead him home to his mother. 

A mile out of the castle walls, he fell to his knees in the bracken at the side of the road. He had not heard hooves or shouts. He turned and looked back to check for guards. There was a single horse and rider riding hard out of the castle gate. He was not surprised to see it was heading his way.

Recognizing Arthur, he became terrified and quickly tries to run through the trees. But he sank to his knees again as the pain in his chest grew. He couldn't go home. If he did he would be putting his own mother in danger, it would be the first place the king would look for him. And now that Arthur knew one of his secrets, he couldn’t avoid his fate. He collapsed to the ground and lay hidden in the leaves his tears continuing to fall, he lay there blinded by them.

The pounding of hooves ceased. The crunch of boots upon leaves and twigs getting closer caused Merlin to spring to his feet. Fear lacing through him. Arthur strode through the undergrowth. Merlin backed away from him until he was against a very old gnarled tree.

Arthur soon stood before him, clenching and releasing his fists.

"Merlin.." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur please just let me go. I won't come back to Camelot," he begged.

"Merlin.." Arthur whispered again.

"Arthur, please.."

Arthur sighed and closed the distance between the two of them. His face was only inches from him.

Merlin's heart pounded. He closed his eyes fear coursed through him, he expected at any moment his prince would be shouting directly in his face. Merlin was surprised when he felt something warm and moist being pressed to his lips.

Merlin's eyes flew open in surprise as he realized what was happening. Arthur was kissing him!

The blonde leaned his body into Merlin’s. Merlin could feel Arthur’s heart pounding against him.

Merlin, obeying the urges of his body, didn't waste a second, he kissed Arthur back. Arthur’s mouth tasted of meat and bread and sour wine. Merlin opened his mouth, helpless against Arthur’s demanding lips. But the kiss didn't last long. Merlin began to cry again.

Arthur pulled him into his arms and slid down so that they both sat against the tree. Arthur held him close.

"Merlin, you’re okay. You’re safe. You know I trust you with my life.” He stroked the dark hair away from his face. “ I'm not going to tell the king. Your secret is safe with me.” The thin shoulders continued to shake with weeping. “ Merlin I have no wish to see you executed!" He said softly.

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Merlin, my father said magic was evil, but I know full well that you are anything but that. You are the kindest, and strongest young man I know. You seem to be an idiot most of the time, but you’re not evil!" Arthur told him firmly.

Merlin looked deep into Arthur's eyes and knew there was no lie in them The young man   
he had always had a crush on was not going to turn him in.

Arthur cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He pressed his lips against Merlin’s forehead, his damp cheek, and then his trembling lips. Merlin hiccuped, shook violently and inhaled sharply but returned the kiss. Arthur pulled away.

"But.." Arthur said, cutting through Merlin's thoughts. “You should know I have strong…...feelings...for you.” 

Merlin licked his kiss-swollen lips, eyes wide as he listened.

“Feelings that go beyond caring whether or not you’ve shined my boots or washed my shirts or even saddled my horse correctly. I feel for you the way father says I should feel only for a woman.”

Merlin smiled for the first time since Arthur had walked in on him.

“Arthur I have...I have the same….I feel the same way about you, I always have...since, since that day I willingly drank that poison in order to keep you from drinking it!” He finally admits.

Arthur smirked impishly then pulls a straight serious face, and says,

“But..”

“There is a condition to this, if you want me to keep you secret you have to agree to be my boyfriend, meaning I want a real relationship with you, you wil be only MINE, and must agree you won’t be with anybody else but me.”

Merlin smiled, he knew Arthur to well to take him to seriously. But he found himself wondering if Arthur was really offering him the very desires of his own heart. Was Arthur really asking him to be his boyfriend? Would Arthur really keep his magic a secret?

As unsure as he was Merlin answered honestly anyways,

"Arthur, I am your servant in all things!" Merlin responded.

"Good, then it’s official you are mine, and I will never tell anyone about you having magic, and when I am King I will make allow magic back in camelot!" Arthur responded. 

Rising to their feet the two of them together headed back to Camelot.


	2. Dates and Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin have thier first date.

"Merlin? Merlin are you alright?" Gaius was shuffling towards them as Merlin and Arthur were walking back into Camelot. Gauis eyed the pack slung over his shoulders. 

"I'm fine Gaius!" He responded quickly, hoping his eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

Gaius eyed them suspiciously. Arthur walked a little closer to Merlin than usual, their shoulders were nearly touching, their heads bent towards one another.

"Merlin, come with me for a moment, I need your help with something." Gaius requested. He turned on his heel towards his rooms.

Sighing he mumbled “ Duty Calls.” Arthur smiled at this. He stopped to watch Merlin scurry off after the physician.

He followed him into their rooms where Gaius turned to him quickly.

"Merlin, when I got back I saw that both you and all your things were gone, I feared the worst." Gaius said worried.

Merlin dropped the bundle of his possessions at his feet.

"I was using magic on the leg of your patient when Arthur walked in on me. I got scared and tried to leave before Arthur had time to send the guards after me. I was going to go someplace outside of Camelot, so he wouldn't execute me." Merlin explained.

"But I saw you walking in together, very amicably, I must say. Why didn't he clap in irons yet?" Gaius asked glancing at the door.

"Because Arthur is my friend.” Merlin shrugged and hoped he wasn’t blushing. “He says he trusts me completely, and that no matter what his father says he doesn't believe I'm evil. Or that my magic is evil. I believe Prince Arthur truly cares for me as a friend.” His face began to burn. He knew he was blushing. Arthur just showed me faith, trust and friendship," Merlin explained carefully.

Gaius looked concerned. "So Arthur is not going to turn you in?"

"No, he's not," Merlin stated.

"MERLIN!" The prince’s voice carried through the halls. 

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "My master calls!" 

When he arrivved at Arthur’s room, he saw a basket in the prince’s arms.

"What can I do for you, Sire?" Merlin asked. 

Keeping his voice low and steady, Arthur tried to maintain eye contact without his face turning crimson. "You and I are going to go have our first date together! I want to develop our relationship slowly." he explained.

“You’re tellimg me we’re going on a date?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, I…” Arthur stammered.

“If I were a girl, would you ask me or tell me? Or do princes tell the people they like that they are going on a date?”

Arthur pursed his lips, sighed and attempted to contain the smile that threatened to spread across his face. As annoying as Merlin was, he was also correct and adorable.

“Would you like to go on a picnic date with me?” He watched him expectantly. “Now?”

Merlin smiled. “Where wil we go? I’m sure your father would never approve of you being with your servant this way.”

"Merlin, nobody would suspect me of being with you that way, you’re a boy, nobody would ever suspect that is a romantic outing. All we have to do is say I wanted to have my lunch outside in the grass to enjoy this fine afternoon and I made you come and wait on me!" Arthur explained.

Merlin laughed at his own foolishness for thinking anyone would ever suspect them of being involved. No matter how much time they spent together, Merlin had the perfect cover in his being Arthur's servant.

"Yes, sire. I'll go ready the horses if you wish," Merlin bowed with a wink. He hurried to go get the horses. 

“Merlin,” Arthur called him back.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in question. Arthur handed him the picnic basket. Merlin smiled and left.

Merlin had two horses all saddled up, and the food and blanket packed when Arthur strode into the stable. Together Arthur and Merlin headed out for a beautiful spot at the bend of the stream. The grassy spot jutted out like a peninsula, and was shaded from view by willow trees. There Merlin set up the blanket and placed the basket on it. He fussed with the edges of the blanket, trying to make it as neat and square as possible. Merlin finally sat beside Arthur and was full of nerves.

But Arthur seemed to have no such problem as he struck up a conversation.

"Merlin, I want you to know I long since suspected that you liked me, but I was so afraid at the time that I was mistaken that I dared not even ask you about it. When I saw you use magic I was shocked by the sudden revelation. And when you ran from me, all I could think about was that I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to watch you be burned at the stake. But also knew that as long I've known you, I have never had a reason to not trust you completely, or to ever believe you had evil intentions. You have always stood by me. And I believe there have been times when my life was saved by you," Arthur said thoughtfully.

Merlin nodded and at this and whispered, "I've had a crush on you ever since that first time when I tried to fight you and you had me locked up!"

Arthur laughed. "Is that why you willingly took another go at me? Now I see why there have been so many times you have nearly killed yourself to save me!"

"Well, Arthur, by the time I started saving your life, my heart was already yours. I would rather die ten thousand deaths then see anything happen to you!" Merlin admitted.

Arthur pulled Merlin close and kissed him gently. He ran his hands up under his shirt to caress his skin. Merlin's eyes suddenly flickered to life and burned with his desire for Arthur. 

Arthur felt his body respond to his touch and kissed Merlin deeper than before. Merlin kissed him back softly, loving the taste of Arthur's lips. He tasted of fruit, honey and something entirely his own, almost a sweet and mellow taste.

Arthur finally pulled away and straightened up. Merlin grinned as Arthur grabbed the basket. He unpacked a cold turkey leg, some fruit and a wedge of cheese and started to fill the plates. He handed the plate to Merlin, then poured a goblet of wine. 

Merlin placed his plate on the blanket because he could not stop his hands from shaking. He tried his best to eat, but he was so consumed with the emotions that came with the secrets that had come to light in the last hour. He choked on a bite of apple while watching Arthur casually nibble a grape.

“You are so incrediably handsome,” Merlin blurted out awkwardly.

Arthur paused in the action of popping another grape into his mouth. He grinned. ‘And you, Merlin, are pretty darned handsome yourself.”

Merlin blushed a deeper shade of crimson. 

"Merlin it's okay when we are together like this to say whatever you like," Arthur informed him gently.

Merlin nodded blushing harder.

"Sorry, I just got so used to hiding my true feelings for you that it's still a bit strange for me to be talking about this now," he admitted.

Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be afraid Merlin. While you and I are alone, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. Just so long as you don't let my father or anyone in Camelot find out about our relationship. Or your magic. When we are alone,” he leaned closer, “I want you to feel free to express your feelings as much as you like." He told him softly.

Merlin looked at him thoughtfully. “I think you’re a pompus, arrogant, spoiled brat who will someday make a really amazing king. And when you frustrate me the most, I want to throw you down and kiss you. They inched closer. 

“Well, I think you’re a clumsy idiot who can’t wash a shirt properly and I want to kiss you every time you screw up.”

Their lips met. More comfortable with thier new intimacy, there was less caution. When the kiss broke once more, Merlin rose from the ground and started gathering everything up again.

It was time to head back up to the castle before somebody came looking for Arthur. And he knew Gaius probably needed him by now for some kind of chore.

He and Arthur parted at the stable and headed home whistling a soft tune.


	3. Another date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date between the two as the two of them try to get used to the idea of being more then friends with each other. But Arthur soon starts to show signs of wanting more then just a date with Merlin.

"Merlin, what on earth has gotten into you?" A voice asked as he worked on Arthur's armor.

Thinking fast Merlin responded, "Just a beautiful day is all."

He tried hard to wipe the smile off his face, but no matter how much he tried he could not get rid of it.

"Merlin, I've never seen you smile so hard unless you were up to something!" One of the guards pipped up.

"I just got a little birdie the other day from my mother!" He said lying quickly. "Is smiling suddenly a crime?" Merlin asked with a raised brow.

The guards soon stopped questioning him.

"Merlin, how about you go muck the stables?" Arthur suggested. “That should take that ridiculous smile off your face.” 

The guards laughed.

Merlin looked at him and saw the twinkle in eyes that said clearly that he was amused.

Shrugging his shoulders he put the armor away and headed out to the stables, where he soon burst into song as he worked.

People going back and forth just turned and smiled at him, as if he was going crazy for being so happy when he was doing such a horrible chore.

As he applied the pitchfork to the soiled hay, a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, turned and smiled,

“Sire, is there something you need?” Merlin asked.

"Yes there is,” his voice was a silken whisper. “ I need you to meet me for another picnic for supper tonight."

Merlin grinned and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll get everything ready for you." He responded, pretending like this was something ordinary.

Merlin went to go back to work when Arthur pulled him around again. Merlin's gaze found his just before Arthur's lips found his own.

Merlin gave a soft sigh as Arthur kissed him, and made sure he kissed him back.

“I expect to see you ready in no more than two hours with the horses ready and basket for our dinner."

Merlin nodded "Yes, sire!"

Merlin quickly finished his job before heading up to the room. He wanted to quickly clean himself up the best that he could. When he was clean enough to know that he would not stink, he hurried to fetch two horses, and then to the kitchen for a basket with food.

They rode out together, chatting amicably. Arthur led them to the special place by the stream they had used the last time. They set out the blanket together. Then the two of them sat and just talked, ate and drank a bit of wine.

After a while Arthur pulled Merlin close. His kisses were deeper this time. Merlin moaned softly and leaned into the blonde.

He heard Arthur groan and whisper, "Merlin you have no idea how badly I want you right now!"  
Merlin was instantly turned on by this admittance.

"Arthur, if you want me, then take me!" Merlin whispered.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Merlin, we are out in the open. If we tried anything now somebody could see us!" 

Merlin's face fell. He had been hoping that Arthur would act on what he wanted.

But then his lips were at Merlin's ear.

“But it would not be out of the ordinary for you to attend to me in my chambers.” Arthur whispered.

Merlin felt his pants tighten as he felt himself grow a bit hard at the thought of what Arthur might do that night. In the shadows of the woods, they spent an hour kissing and cuddling. As the evening sky darkened from the lavender to wine to star kissed night. Arthur rose as did Merlin.

"Come along. Let’s head back to the castle before people wonder why I'm sitting out here so long just talking to my servant!" he teased.

Back in the rooms he shared with Gaius, Merlin busied himself with heating water.

"Merlin what on earth is wrong with you?" Gaius asked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Merlin moved quickly as he dragged out the wooden tub by the fire for his bath. He wanted to make absolutely sure that he did not smell like horse or look dirty. He didn't want to turn Arthur off of him.

 

"What in the world has you smiling so much? I’ve never known you to look forward to a bath.” " Gaius asked.

“I’ve just had a really nice ride and a chat with Arthur. It’s good to know I have a friend I can trust.” Gaius raised a grizzled grey eyebrow. “Besides you, of course, Gaius. It’s nice to know he values my friendship so highly and that I’m not just a servant to him.”

Gaius eyed him suspiciously, then went back to his work. Merlin stripped off his clothes, stained with moss and stuck with horse hair, and sunk into the wooden tub. He sank into the warm water, wondering what the night with Arthur would bring.


	4. Arthur's Chambers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time to meet Arthur in his chambers what will happen when he gets there?

When all he could hear was the steady breathing of a sleeping Gaius, he slipped out of bed and headed for the door. He tried not to creep through the corridors. He was Arthur’s servant, after all. Merlin kept his footfalls quiet. His heart raced wildly at the echoing sound of sentry footsteps. 

He felt flushed. It did not matter how many times a day he walked into Arthur’s room, tonight it felt like sneaking. He slipped in the door when there was no guards watching.

Merlin shut the door, pressing it closed slowly until he heard the click of the latch. When he turned, he was greeted by the nice image of Arthur laying casually on his side on the large king sized bed. He wore nothing but his snow-white linen shirt. His sun-kissed skin and blonde hair glowed in the firelight.

Arthur smiled at him. “You are over-dressed, Merlin.”

“It would have been really awkward in the halls if I ran into a guard in just my birthday suit.” He smiled lopsidedly.

“Join me for a drink?” The prince extended his chalice.

Merlin approached the bed. He leaned across the expanse of the mattress, feet firmly on the floor, hand shaking as he reached for the wie. Arthur pulled his arm back, forcing Merlin to climb onto the bed for the drink.

Merlin drained the chalice.

“You are still over-dressed,” Arthur observed.

Merlin quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and tossed them onto the floor. He knelt on the bed. Naked before Arthur he felt exposed and scared as Arthur’s eyes ran up and down his body. He was very self-conscious about his body. Pale and thin, not muscular as Arthur or his knights. He noticed the tanned hand covered in downy blonde hairs quiver as it reached out to trace the thin patch of dark hair on Merlin’s chest. His prince was nervous, too.

Swallowing hard, he lay next to Arthur. In a flash Arthur’s arms were around him, cradling him gently, and laying Merlin on his back. Arthur leaned over him, drinking in his face with his eyes before he kissed Merlin. The young wizard moaned and kissed Arthur back. As they kissed, Arthur pressed himself against his pale lover, his hands moved over his body, caressing his arms and hips. 

Merlin groaned as he immediately started to harden.There was no way to hide it. Their bodies were pressed together. 

He saw an impish grin cross Arthur's lips as his hands slipped downwards to cup Merlin's cock. Merlin groaned as he felt himself growing even bigger in the prince’s hand.

Arthur raised himself on his arms, pressing his hips into Merlin’s. His hard cock, covered by his shirt, let Merlin know he was not the one excited about this evening. Arthur sat back on his heels and pulled Merlin up with him. After a quick kiss, Arthur tangled his fingers in the wizard’s dark hair. He lay back, guiding Merlin’s face between his hips. Nervous at his lack of experience, but realizing what his prince wanted, Merlin took Arthur’s rather large member into his mouth. He licked the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum. He stretched his mouth and took him as far into his throat as he thought he could before he gagged. Arthur placed one of Merlin’s hands at the base of his cock, guiding his hand to stroke him up and down.. Merlin began to slowly work him as Arthur moaned. Pale hips snapped and he began to fuck Merlin’s mouth.

"That's it, Merlin. That's it. Keep it going." Arthur encouraged him.

Soon Arthur grabbed his head to make him stop.

"That's enough Merlin, I don't want to release it yet." 

Merlin wiped the saliva and pre-cum from his chin. His eyes were wide. Did he do Okay?

"Merlin, lay on your stomach for me." Arthur instructed.

Not knowing what to expect, he did as he was told. Merlin laid down on his stomach.He turned his head back to look behind him. He saw the blonde lay on his stomach between Merlin’s legs. Then he felt Arthur's hands on the globes of his ass, rubbing them softly spreading his legs further apart. He was surprised to feel one of Arthur’s fingers probing gently against his Sphincter. He clenched reflexively. He cooed softly, letting merlin know he had nothing to fear. He had only to relax. Just as he did, he felt Arthur’s tongue probe him where he never expected a tongue to be on his body. The sensation of his warm, wet tongue on his sensitive area caused Merlin to grid and moan. He was relaxed enough that when Arthur slipped a single finger inside of him, he only felt it as a bit of pressure. 

Arthur alternated his tongue and his finger, letting Merlin’s moans guide how much pressure he used, and how often to flick his tongue this way or that.

“Are you ready for more?” His voice was sultry.

“More what?” Merlin was still nervous. His body felt more alive than it ever had. As nervous as he was , he didn’t want Arthur to stop.

“Another finger, I need you to be ready, open. I want to fuck this perfect little ass of yours, Merlin. I want you on your knees. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of your perfect little ass. I want to hear you cry out my name. And I want to spill my seed inside of you.”

Whatever Merlin thought sex with another man would be like, this had not been it. Before he could answer. Arthur had two fingers in his ass. The calloused fingers scissored and plunged, probed and stretched the tight opening. Merlin felt the sting melt away in tiny rushes of pleasure. He arched his back, he body demanding more. He wanted Arthur deeper inside of him. He ground his hips into the mattress, his own cock on the edge of an orgasm.

In a single movement, Arthur’s hands were pulling Merlin’s hips back until Merlin was on his knees Arthur covered his servant’s body with his, placing kisses along his spine.

He felt Arthur grow still for just a moment. 

His, entry was not what Merlin expected. He had seen the prince’s cock. He had it in his mouth only a little while ago. But it had not felt as wide or as long as it did when it was sliding up Merlin’s dark passage.  
Merlin shook slightly from the slight unexpected pain of it, but then slowly Arthur began to move against him. The pain disappeared quickly as pleasure took its place.

Merlin groaned and tried to grind against Arthur. But Arthur had the full control of the movements and he steadily thrusted in and out of him. There was a place inside of him that Arthur was hitting with the tip of his cock. It made him vibrate inside out. It made his cock twitch. He wanted more.

Merlin's hands gripped the sheets of the mattress as Arthur pounded harder and harder into him. Arthur’s fingers gripped onto the curve of Merlin’s hip bones. He felt Arthur tense and knew he was close. And Merlin gave a soft cry as he felt Arthur come and spilled himself deep inside him. With trembling thighs, they fell gently to the mattress. 

Merlin lay there trying to think about what to do since Arthur was watching him. His needs had not been fulfilled. How did he ask his lover for his turn? He bit his lip. Dare he open his mouth about his own need? He need not have worried. Arthur, recovering himself, reached out to take Merlin’s engorged cock in his hand. Merlin groaned. He needed release.

"Looks to me like you need to be taken care of,” Arthur whispers softly. 

Merlin just blushed furiously. He was not sure what to do. Should he do what Arthur had done to prepare him? Should he just take himself in hand? His cock ached and dripped. He needed release. 

Arthur guided Merlin’s hand to between his thighs. Merlin’s fingers brushed his sack and his sweaty thighs. Never breaking eye contact with his manservant, Arthur helped Merlin slip a finger into his tight opening. He was surprisingly relaxed and greasy. Merlin looked at him shocked then realized that Arthur must been planning this moment all along had been planning to be fucked by Merlin.

“I prepared myself with some oil before you arrived. It won't take much to make me ready for you.” Arthur began to grind down on Merlin’s finger, forcing him to wrap his free arm under his price to hold him closer.

“More, Merlin. Another finger,” Arthur begged.

He did as he was asked. He tried to mimic the scissoring and thrusting motions Arthur had used on him. He could feel the tight opening relax. He wanted to be inside there.

Arthur got on his knees in the same position that Merlin had been. “Come, Merlin, fuck me!”

Nervous about what he was doing he climbed behind.Arthur. He slid his cock deep into Arthur. The prince let out a noise halfway between a gasp and one of pleasure. Merlin's eyes flew open as he groaned at the connection.

“You are so tight, “ Merlin finally breathed softly.

“You need this, Merlin. Fuck me. Take me.” Arthur undulated his hips slightly. Merlin instantly started to move against Arthur. Slowly at first, but he could not stop his need. He held Arthur’s pale hips steady, fucking him mercilessly. Merlin bit his lip as he came, spilling deep into Arthur. Pulling out Merlin collapsed beside him.

Sleepily, Arthur pulled Merlin against him and the two of them lay together both deeply well sated.  
Arthur fell asleep immediately, his breath even and relaxed. Merlin slipped out of the bed and quietly redressed himself. Even though he would probably be the first person to arrive in Arthur’s chambers in the morning, he could not be missing from his own bed. Gaius would notice. He tiptoed forward to quickly pull the covers over Arthur. Running fingers through his hair he kissed the prince’s forehead before he turned and left the room. In his own room he lay down and slept harder than he had ever done before.


	5. Intelligence of Gauis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius finds out about what Merlin and Arthur have been up to lately, what will Gauis do with the knowledge?

Merlin woke the next morning to Gaius calling his name. Groaning, Merlin sat up and rubbed his aching head.

He was sore and stiff all over, especially in his rear end. He could easily do with another few hours of sleep. But he knew that he had to eat and get Arthur up for his meetings today. And polish and mend Arthur's armor and clothes, wash his things and draw him a bath. Merlin groaned as he imagined Arthur in the bathwater that he would be preparing for him.

He quickly finished his breakfast. 

“Slow down, Merlin, you’ll choke. It’s early yet, Arthur won’t be awake.”

“He has a big day. I need to get a bath ready for him. The kitchen maids are already heating the water. I need to be there when they arrive.”

He hurried out.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin hollered to Arthur in greeting as he yanked the curtains open.

He heard a groan from the bed as he sat up.

"I wish I could have just one day to myself!" Arthur grumbled.

Merlin just smiled at him.

"What would you do with this day to yourself?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur gave Merlin a once over with his eyes.

"More of what we did last night." Arthur admitted.

The knock on the door made them jump. Merlin let in the burly-armed kitchen maids with their gleaming copper kettles of boiling water, and the stumbling serving boys lugging in the icy well water. Merlin gave them his lopsided grin as he escorted them to the door after they had placed the water by the hearth.

Merlin swallowed and started fixing Arthur's bathwater while the prince got undressed. He tried very hard not to look at him. But as he stepped away from the bathtub to collect the clothes that needed to be washed, a hand grabbed his own wrist.

"Merlin, wait. Before you go... nobody will disturb us. How about you come join me in the bath? We can have some quick fun before you start your chores for the day,” He tugged at the red kerchief and tossed it aside. “It’ll help me relax before the meeting. Arthur whispered invitingly. 

He didn't need asking twice. Merlin turned and quickly stripped himself down and stepped into the water with Arthur.

Pulling him close Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist. The water sloshed a bit over the edges of the tub.Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s and the two of them kissed deeply. The warm water and their slippery naked bodies made them want to grind into one another. Merlin moved closer to Arthur running hands up and down his body. Their erect cocks rubbed against one another. 

“I want to have you like I did last night.” Arthur said between, sloppy, passionate kisses. “On your knees.”

They carefully climbed out of the tub, dripping wet, and climbed up on the bed. Arthur reached for a small jar of oil and slid one finger into Merlin’s quivering backside. Merlin had tightened overnight, but was relaxed and eager. It did not take long for Arthur to scissor him open and make him ready. Grabbing his lover’s hips, Arthur shoved himself into him with a quick easy motion.

Merlin groaned quietly as Arthur set the quick and easy pace, pounding against him as hard as he could.

After a few moments of rapid, erratic thrusts, Arthur finally spilled himself before pulling out and collapsing. He lay on top of Merlin, flattening him on the bed. 

That was when Merlin saw the door standing open and somebody looking right at them. Merlin's eyes flew open.

"Gaius, wait!" he yelled. The old man turned and shut the door as he left.

Merlin sprang up and yanked his clothes back on before running after him.

He found him just outside the kings Throne room. Merlin looked at him pleadingly.

"Gaius, please don't. Please let this remain a secret. Please don't turn us in. The king would have me executed in a heartbeat," he begged.

Gaius looked at Merlin calculatingly before sighing.

"Merlin you are having a sexual relationship with Arthur. Is that why Arthur decided not to turn you in for your secret? Is he black mailing you for sex?" Gaius hissed angrily.

"NO Gaius. I’m in a relationship with Arthur because I want to be in one! If it was a question of black mail I could have just left Camelot!" Merlin told him honestly.

"Gaius please I'm doing it with him because I... I love him, Gaius. It's the truth. Please don't turn us in. Arthur would be punished as well!" Merlin begged. He reached out for the older man’s hands."If ever you were my friend, Gaius, don't do it!" Merlin added quickly.

He could clearly see Gaius waveringly.

"I only wanted to turn it in, because I thought Arthur might be forcing you to do it," Gaius admitted softly, "I thought he might be trying to hurt you!" he added.

"No, Gaius. Arthur would never hurt me, I love him. And I know he's the prince and can't be seen showing the same emotion for a servant.But for me this is enough." Merlin told him.

"Alright, Merlin, he sighed.” As long as you are sure that this is what you want I won't turn you in. But the minute that I believe that he is hurting you in any way he will be turned in." Gaius promised him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Merlin responded quickly.

Gaius turned and headed back towards his chambers. 

Merlin slumped against the wall with relief before going back to Arthur.


	6. Dangerous Diagnosis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that neither of the boys had planned on and Gauis soon explains that it is something that only men that are sorcerers can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not read if you don't like Malepreg!

Three Months passed. Merlin and Arthur grew closer. Thier friendship changed into a relationship, their sex became romance.They continued to have sex in secret, whenever they had a few moments when nobody would disturb them.

But Merlin started changing in strange ways. He gained weight, even though he still worked hard for Arthur. He also got very irritable. short tempered, and overly sensitive. Merlin’s appetite was bigger the usual. He was always hungry, and craving strange foods. He was always tired. And he had started having trouble whenever Arthur wanted him to help him practice his knight skills. The shield was getting too heavy for him, and he was starting to snap even at Arthur.

Even worse, his hormones were raging to the point where he was practically begging Arthur to fuck him whenever they were alone for more than five minutes at a time.

Merlin had no idea what was going on or why he felt so crappy all the time.

As he sat down for his supper that night, Gaius sighed.

"Merlin you've been acting very strangely lately, I wish to examine you before you go to bed to find out what is wrong with you and why you’re acting like this."

Merlin only shrugged "Okay, if you say so," he grumbled as he tried to eat the soup that Gaius had made.

"Don't we have any fruit somewhere!" Merlin grumped.

Gaius sighed. "You ate all we had!” Merlin, now come over here and sit down so I can examine you better!"

Merlin did as instructed sitting on Gaius’s bed.

Gaius looked over him until he looks quietly at Merlin's bulging abdomen.

“You seem to be putting on weight, Merlin. But only in your waist. I wonder…..” Gaius muttered as he went to a shelf to take down a small book.

Leafing through he apparently found what he was looking for.

"Merlin, these symptoms,” he tapped the page of the book, “seem to be describing exactly what I'm seeing with you." 

"What is it Gaius?" Merlin asked worried.

"There is one simple spell that I can do that will tell me if I am correct. If I am then we may have a problem when it comes to both of your secrets!" Gaius admitted.

"Before you tell me the possibility of what it could be, let’s do the test!" Merlin suggested.

Gaius nodded and rubbed his hand together. He grabbed a wad of cotton and he placed it on Merlin's waist. He said two very clear words that Merlin knew must be some kind of spell: "Meractus Pergoto Remisa".

When Gaius removed the cotton, it was completely blue.

Merlin looked from Gaius to the blue cotton that had been white only moments before.

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked worried.

The older man sat down next to Merlin. "It means that I was right about your symptoms. And my diagnosis, as strange as it is, is correct. You are pregnant!" Gaius told him.

"But, Gaius, I'm a male. How is that possible?" Merlin exclaimed as if he thought Gaius was lying to him.

The old physician sighed before responding "A normal man couldn't get pregnant on his own. But a very powerful sorcerer can get pregnant. You understand there have not been very many cases of gay sorcerers. The cases are few and far between. But sorcerers have been documented them carefully for history. 

"So if Uther were to discover that I was pregnant then he would automatically link it to sorcery and have me executed?" Merlin whispers.

"Yes that is what this means." Gaius responded, patting the young man’s hand sympathetically. 

Merlin sprang up, "Then I guess I better make sure that Uther never finds out. I'll leave Camelot until after the child is born. I'll go home to Eldor until it comes." 

Gaius smiled. "You are very smart Merlin. What will you tell Arthur when you suddenly return with a child in hand?"

"I'm not planning on leaving without talking to Arthur about the plan first, Arthur will know that this child is his. But when I return from Eldor I will tell everyone that the child came from some girlfriend back home!" Merlin responded quickly.

“But what will you do about the girlfriend? How will you explain why nobody has met her?” Gaius asked.

“Oh Gwen made that easy, she once told them she saw me with a girl, if I say she lives in my village and that I visit her during my free time whenever we can, it should work.” Merlin responded.

“Merlin when do you want to leave? “ Gaius asked.

Merlin thought for a moment, “I’ll need to leave now, before my body gives me away, somebody might notice the pudge.”

Gaius looked at him “I estimate you to be about two months, maybe almost three, so be careful.”

“what excuse would you have for going there?" Gaius asked.

“Perhaps I’ll say I’m going to Eldor to marry my pregnant girlfriend.” Merlin responded.

He hugged Gaius before he threw some of his clothes into a bag, and headed for the door.

He used the shadows to hide him as he made his way to Arthur's room, hoping strongly that he was still awake.

He heard two voices in Arthur's room. One belonged to Arthur and the other belonged to the King.  
He darted behind some pillars and waited.

"Alright, Arthur, just make sure you’re at that meeting on time tomorrow. It's very important." Uther said as he left and shut the door behind him.

When he was sure that Uther was gone, he quickly snuck into Arthur's room.

"Merlin?" Arthur gasped. "What are you doing here? You could have been seen." Arthur growled.

"That would have been very easy to explain. I am your servant,” he responded.

Arthur nodded his head. He sometimes forgot they had another relationship in addition to being lovers.

"But I came here for another reason altogether. Something has come up. I must return to Eldor for a couple of months. But I wanted you to know the situation before I return from Eldor." Merlin explained nervously.

Arthur only nodded. He was curious. "Continue."

"Alright,” Merlin took a big breath. “You know that I have magic, right? Well something happened that may result in the King discovering that I am a sorcerer. Apparently gay sorcerers have a special…..ability. And while it isn’t common, it is a well known…ability…” he kept stumbling for the right words, “That only sorcerers possess. I am pregnant." 

He looked into his handsome lover’s face and saw confusion and worry. "What are we going to do Merlin? I don't want to see you executed,” he took his lover’s hand in his.“Especially if you are carrying my child. If I were the King it wouldn't matter. I would make magic legal again,” Arthur said. Tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry,” Merlin lovingly caressed his cheek.“I'm going to Eldor until the baby arrives. I asked Gaius to tell people I have gone home to wed. And when I return, our baby in my arms, I shall say my wife died in childbirth, it’s common enough to not rouse suspicion!” Merlin responded with a smile.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Somehow you still amaze me, Merlin. This is a very intelligent plan and you even thought to include me in on it. Why?" 

Merlin sighed. "I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you by returning with a child, and have you think I've been with somebody other than you!”

Arthur thought for a moment. "Take one of my horses, it'll get you there faster. I don't want you walking all that way when you’re in such a delicate condition!" He stroked the slightly swelling belly that held their little miracle. 

Merlin nodded. "Tell, them. Tell them I went home to get married so that my child would not be born out of wedlock, just know every moment I am away from you will seem like years.”

“This is the only way to keep you and our child safe. I only wish I was going to be there with you to see our child make it’s appearance. Send word to me when the time gets close.” 

They embraced. Thier kisses were salted with their tears. Finally, he shouldered his bag of clothes and quickly headed for the stables.

"Halt! Merlin, what are you doing? You’re breaking curfew." The guard approached him as he saddled the horse.

He climbed onto the horse. "I got special permission from Arthur! I’m going home to marry so that our child won’t be born out of wedlock.” 

After that he urged the horse into a quick gallop out of the city.


	7. Ealdor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally arrives in Ealdor where he finds himself explaining the situation to is mother and finds himself already wishing he could go back home to camelot.

Merlin found himself in Ealdor three days later. Smiling he dismounted Arthur’s horse and tethered it with the other horses before nervously making his way to his mother’s doorway where he hesitated for he was not sure how she would welcome him now that he had gotten knocked up by the prince or how he was going to explain any of this to her.

Taking a deep breath he opens the door and walks in. “Mom?” Merlin called out to her. 

“Merlin what on earth are you doing here?” Hunith asked confused hurrying to him quietly. “Did somebody discover your magic?” she asked worriedly.

“Well yes and NO!” he mumbled awkwardly “Arthur knows about it but that’s not why I’m here, Arthur won’t turn me in, you see he and I have been secretly dating each other for a while now, and that is the reason I am here, it’s just temporary though.”

Hunith looked at her young warlock son thoughtfully before prying “what happened?”

Merlin blushed “something I hadn’t known was possible until it happened. I got pregnant!”

Hunith sat down on a handmade wooden stool in shock “But how is that possible? You’re both men!”

“That was my thought to when Gauis first tested me for it, but according to him Male sorcerers can get pregnant which is why I came home, if Uther found out about it, he would link it automatically to sorcerey.” Merlin explained.

Hunith and Merlin sat in silence for several long minutes before he saw a smile go across her face. “So Im finally going to get a Grandchild, I bet having Arthur for a father, my grandchild is going to be very cute. And you know you are always welcome to come home and you can stay as long as you need to.”

Merlin smiled back and placed a small hand over his waist where the baby lay nestled inside him. 

Hunith gets up after a bit and starts cooking. 

“after that long ride I’m sure you’ve got to be hungry.” She says cheerfully.

He just nodded and just leaned back in his chair to rest a little trying to calm the kicking baby inside him. 

Not to long after a bowl of hot steamy soup was sitting in front of him and he made quick work of empting it into his stomach.

He put about four bowls of the soup into his stomach before finally retiring to bed for the night exhausted from the journey home and from the pregnancy.

That night as he lay sleeping his thoughts traveled back to Arthur and he smiled in his sleep. The image curving his hunger for him for at least a little while, but even with the dreams he knew it wasnt enough, he hoped the months would go by fast so that he coud return back to Arthur’s side. 

Eventually he was woken up in the middle of the night by nasea and was forced to get out of bed to go outside to puke into the buses so as to not wake up his mother.

When he went back to his bed he found that he could not go back to sleep so he got up and headed out into the woods intending to gather some things for breakfast in the morning.

He used a small amount of magic to turn a pile of wood that had fallen from the trees into a basket which he filled to the brim with blue berries, which took longer then it should have since about every so often some of the berries would find their way into his stomach and to the growing baby instead of the basket.

By the time he had put together another basket which he had filled with strawberries Dawn had decided to rear it’s ugly head, and Merlin was truly exhausted. Setting the berries onto the counter for his mother to find he took himself back to bed for a little while.


	8. An Ancient Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin soon realizes that he has no idea how the baby would make its appearance being that he's a man, he soon gets help from the only source of knowlege that he has access too.

For the next several months Merlin stayed in Ealdor and helped his mother and the village any way that he could without bringing harm to the baby. As the months went by Merlin’s waist grew bigger and bigger until even getting out of bed became a chore.

One day his mother approached him and asked “Merlin something bothers me, did Gaius tell you by any chance how this baby would come out? when it is time?” 

Merlin looked at her in shock realizing he had not thought to ask Gaius. “No I’m afraid I didn’t ask him. There must be some way to find that out!” he said horrified his hand on his pudge protectively.

“I’ll be back I know who to ask though it is rather an awkward thing to ask one such as him about male pregnancy.” Merlin responded and headed out to a clearing that he had used to play in as a kid, before yelling “O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”

He waited several minutes before he heard the fluttering of wings and the great dragon Kilgharrah landed in the clearing before him.

“What is it that you have summoned me for Young Warlock?” The great dragon asked him.

Blushing he looked down at his hands as he says “I needed somebody who may know about the male pregnancies among the warlocks.”

He heard the dragon give a strange sound as tough laughing at him. Causing Merlin to look up in surprise.

“Indeed I can see you do,there's a spell that if done right will create a temporary canal where the baby will go through to be born.” The dragon revealed.

“A Spell, Gaius didn’t tell me that part, what is this spell?” Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah breathed into Merlin’s face so that he the knowledge of the spell now sat inside Merlin’s head.

Merlin watched as the dragon rose from the ground and disappeared.

Returning home he smiled at his mother to let her know all was well before retiring to the bed where he placed a hand over his waist as he saw in the knowledge the dragon had left in his head and said firmly the words that had been put there “O Biro ei aventi!” 

He groaned as a slight pain occurred inside of him for several hours, by the time the pain came to a stop he was covered in sweet and was rather terrified for his child.

Had the spell worked or had he just killed his own child? Merlin asked almost afraid to even look. Slowly he began to feel around his waist looking for any sign of movement from the baby, after several sweaty moments of nothing, Merlin finally felt the kick that allowed him to relax.

For now the baby was safe, but what had the pain meant then? what had he managed to do? Unable to find an answer he sighed, the only way he was going to know if it had been successful was to wait until it was time for the baby to come and only then would he know if he had succeeded in giving the baby a way out.

Exhausted from his momentary pain and fright he curled up on his bed to take a nap.


	9. Their baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthurs baby makes its appearance.

More months passed and Merlin was just starting to set the table when he felt a horrible pain that was so bad that he couldn’t move.

His mother instantly leads Merlin back to his bed where he was forced to lay down. Merlin groaned and looked at his mother in panic.

“I don’t know what’s happening!” Merlin tells his mother his face clearly terrified.

“Just relax, I’ll help you through this the best that I can, Just breath in and breath out.” she told him calmly.

“What is happening?” Merlin asked scared.

“You are fixing to have that baby!” His mother told him still rather calm.

Merlin fixed her with eyes of both fear but yet trust for her.

He took a deep breath and then let it back out again.

She placed a hand on his forehead and whispers “You need to relax Merlin!”

After that Merlin let out a piercing scream as the contractions continued to course through him.

“Push Merlin, push!” she encouraged gently.

Merlin pushed with all of his strength screaming loudly until finally he fell against the pillow in a mass of sweat.

The piercing cries of a newborn baby filled the silence around them and a smile formed along Merlin’s face.

“You did really great Merlin, you have just delivered a little girl.” she whispered softly.

Sitting up in the cot he looked at his mom and daughter weakly.

“I want to see her!” He whispers softly.

The tiny bundle was placed into the crook of Merlin’s arm and he smiled as he looked down at her.

“She is beautiful, she has her grandma’s eyes!”

Hunith smiles “If only your father could have seen her too.”

Merlin nodded “me to, I wish hers could have been here.” Merlin admitted.

“What will you name her?” Hunith asked.

Merlin looked at his mother in shock he had forgotten about that part.

He went quiet as he watched the sleeping baby trying to think of a nice name for her.

“Clarissant is her name.” Merlin responded softly.

Hunith smiled as she left the room “I'm going to make her some milk.”

Merlin sleepily holds Clarissant then lays her beside him and bundles her so she wouldn't roll off before slipping into sleep.

Merlin slept for three days letting his mom take care of the baby until he regained his strength.

As soon as he was up and moving around he summoned a young boy, “I need you to carry a message back to Camelot for me.”

“yes, sir.” the boy responds.

“Tell them I am on my way to Camelot and will be there soon.” he informed him.

The boy nodded in understanding before leaving out on foot.

A few days later Merlin packed several bottles of milk and with the baby resting in the crook of his arms he made his way to the horse Arthur had lent him and pointed him towards Camelot.

The return trip was long and much slower then when he had left camelot, with a baby in tow he had to stop every two hours to feed or change her, Merlin was also afraid to go to fast for fear of the baby falling off and getting hurt, so he traveled at a trot instead of a flat out run.

What had only taken a few days now took him a whole two weeks due to the constant stopping to take care of Clarissant.

But soon enough he arrived back in Camelot and quickly hurried to find Arthur.


	10. Together again..

As soon as he walked into Arthur's room he looks up with a strange expression on his face.

“Dear me, Merlin you're back. I've missed you badly. I have clothes that need washing, armour that need cleaning a stall that needs mucking and…” arthur calmed down to look at him “And lips that need kissing. And a body that needs cuddling.” he whispers.

Merlin smiled knowing this was just Arthur's way.

“Arthur this is Clarissant, our daughter.” he whispers to be sure he wasn't heard by anyone else.”

Arthur looked at the tiny baby girl and breathed deeply. “she's beautiful how are we going to keep her a secret from my father?” he asked.

“Arthur only four people know that she's your’s and mine. Giaus, My mom, and you and Me. I already have a perfectly good story handy and I'm sure your father won't automatically think she's a gay sexual birth.” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur nodded “cool and I can still play friendly with her and allow her to know I'm her other dad while everyone else thinks she's the offspring of some made up girlfriend.”

Merlin nods “how about I get Gauis to babysit for a bit and then I'll come take care of the chores I've missed?”

Arthur rolls his eyes “yeah your fill in doesn't do nearly half as good as you do.”

Merlin managed to talk Gauis into babysitting for a while so he could do his chores for Arthur.

When he gets back to his room Arthur strides over and locks the door before pulling him into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

Merlin moans at this kiss. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin’s shirt and ripped it off tearing it in two tossing the fabric to the floor. 

He does the same thing with Merlin’s pants.

Merlin swallowed calmly in anticipation as Arthur's hand reached down and starts rubbing Merlin’s balls.

Deep throated moans continue leaving his throat.

Arthur stops and throws aside his own clothes before pulling Merlin toward his bed.

Merlin obediently allows himself to be led to it.

Arthur makes him stand with his hands on the edge of the bed and his legs stretched out toward him.

Stepping up behind Merlin he whispers in his ears.

“My dick missed your Ass Merlin.” 

Arthur slides his thick well hardened cock deep into Merlin’s ass moaning as it slides in deep.

“Mmm Merlin that ass is still so tight.” he groans.

Merlin stands there moaning himself trying to rock back against him.

Smiling at Merlin’s eagerness Arthur starts pumping himself into Merlin fucking him hard and fast.

It had been so long since they had last done it that Arthur was going crazy pounding it in faster with each movement.

Both of them are moaning loudly hoping nobody could hear them going at it if they did hopefully they didn't understand what was happening.

But they had both forgotten all about the servant’s entrance to the room and after discovering his son’s door locked he had circled around to the servant door and walked in and stares unconcerned at what his son was doing with his servant.

The only thing that probably kept him from worrying about it was that both of them had stopped making sounds.

But then Arthur looked up and gasped.

“Father, uh this isn't what it looks like, I mean I'm a man..I have needs..I figured that's what a servant is for..I'm not really gay I just use jim to get off..” he stammers stumbling over words.

He was cursing in his mind at having forgotten that door.


End file.
